


Unexpected

by Tunaparties



Series: FFXV SMUT [1]
Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, First Time, I just really wanted to write smut, M/M, Mentions of gladio/ignis, Minor dub-con for consenting under the influence of alcohol, Noctis appreciates Prompto's stretch marks, Smut, short but sweet, there is a tiny bit of plot but really not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunaparties/pseuds/Tunaparties
Summary: Gladio and Iggy have a small graduation celebration for the boys, Noctis and Prompto get absolutely hammered, Noctis pulls a risky move and dickings ensue.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> A pal of mine gave me ideas for this fic, I don't think hey have AO3 (that's kinda a weird thing to ask for) but I'm sure they'll find this. You know who you are.

Graduation; it sounded fun in their junior year but it really wasn't what it was hyped up to be, yeah sure they are done school forever but really, what fun was it to sit in bleachers and watch everyone get called up to get their diploma and go sit back down?

Of course there was dry-grad, all the activities and fun, but Ignis insisted that Noctis didn't go, it was no place for a Prince with all the crowds of people, and it just didn't really seem all that safe for him, worst of all, Prompto absolutely REFUSED to go without Noctis, stating that he was his only friend and it would be no fun without him, so Ignis and Gladiolus improvised.

Cheesy romance movies, plenty of food, and most importantly, lots and lots of alcohol.  
Was it safe for Noctis or Prompto to be drinking at 17?  
No.  
Did either of them care?  
No.  
Gladiolus clearly didn't either, Ignis was a bit more strict with it.  
"No more than 2 drinks each, ok?" He said with a stern tone to his voice.  
The two nodded, agreeing to bind by what Ignis had just said, _no more than two drinks each._ "Now, me and Iggy have errands to run, you two make sure to be safe with that stuff." Grunted Gladio, ruffling a hand through Prompto's hair. "Mhm, byeeee" chimed Prompto, earning a small chuckle from Noctis. The door of the house closed. "Wanna get hammered?" Said Noctis with a smirk. "Hell yeah." Replied Prompto, a mischevious grin now growing on his face. And so they began, starting off with one drink each, than a second, and then a third, by then Prompto was already feeling a buzz in his head from the drinks, clearly he couldn't handle alcohol well, Noctis on the other hand, was doing just fine. Than onto a fourth, and a fifth, that was it for Prompto, he was done, he was absolutely drunk as shit, Noctis was too, just two teens, sitting on a couch, drunk. What could possibly go wrong? Everything. Everything could go wrong, Prompto could barely see straight and Noctis had some crazy shit going on in his head. "I could totally kiss him right now." "What would happen if I did?" Curiosity got the best of poor ol' Noct and as fast as you could blink, Noctis' mouth was up against Prompto's. He did it, he actually did it, but was this weird? Was it weird that he was kissing his best friend? No. Noctis parted for breath but to his surprise, got pulled right back into the kiss by the blonde, his tongue now demanding entrance into the Raven's mouth. It tasted like brandy and vodka, it was amazing. Noctis separated from Prompto again. "W-why'd you s-stopp,.." "M' need air-" The next thing he knew, Prompto was on top of him, grinding himself on Noctis' thigh, significantly more sober Noctis noticed something, Prompto was _hard_ like... Really hard, and he was too. "Prom.... You want me to d-do something about that for you?" "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee...~ " Prompto purred, "d-do whateverr you wannt,,." Prompto was now latched onto Noctis' neck, biting and sucking a dark mark onto his flesh. Noctis quickly removed Prompto's pants, he than groped his hard on through the thin fabric of his underwear, than, running a finger under the waistband before pulling off the disrupting fabric. Noctis quickly removed his own clothing, he was ass naked unlike Prompto who was still wearing his shirt. Noctis than moved closer to Prompto's ass, noticing silver stretch marks along his thighs and ass, he ran a soft hand against them. "pretty.." he muttered before hosting Prompto up and flipping him over on the couch so that his ass was straight in the air. His face was approaching Prompto's rear, pulling a confused grunt from the boy, he wasn't entirely sure what Noctis was going to do to him but whatever it was, he wanted it. Noctis ran his tongue along Prompto's entrance many times before sticking himself in, earning a nice, audible moan from him. Noctis kept it up, making sure there was lots and lots of saliva along Prompto's hole, once it was open enough, Noctis placed himself over Prompto and slowly began pushing his hard on into the boy.

He slid himself in deeper and deeper, once he was balls deep into Prompto he slowly started moving in and out of him. "Noooctttt~ more pleaseeeee" cried Prompto.  
Noctis complied, now pounding into him, "Noctyyy-I'm closeeee-" "I know I am too babee~" 

Minutes later, Noctis and Prompto where coming in unison, Prompto all over his stomach, Noctis right inside of Prompto. Noctis pulled out, hugging Prompto close, in whom was so close to passing out. Noctis rolled over and pulled the boy on top of himself, they where still as naked as they day they where born but Noctis didn't really care and neither did Prompto. 

"Prompto, your stretch marks are gorgeous, I have a few ideas what I'll do next time, I am gonna fuck them so hard, babe..." Purred Noctis, rubbing circles along the silver marks with his thumb, leaning down and kissing the marks.  
"A-ah... S' sensitive thereeee..." Prompto said, barely audible. 

He pulled the blanket off of the top of the couch and laid it on top of Prompto who was now calmly asleep. Noctis fell asleep, as well, spooning Prompto. 

At some point in the night, Gladiolus and Ignis came back from their " errands "  
"I don't think you made it clear enough to them" Gladio said, gesturing to the several empty bottles, Shrugging.  
"I'll have a stern talk with them in the morning." Muttered Ignis.  
"Nah, let em' suffer, they need to learn."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I'm slowly recovering from my op from last week and am doing super well :-)   
> I worked really hard on this fic and tried really hard to make it good. I hope you like it.


End file.
